Love: A OneShot for iluvfai
by ilovegoldfishcrackers
Summary: A one-shot for iluvfai. It contains boy/boy, so don't read it if you don't like!


**Finally finished it! Here you are iluvfai! I hope you enjoy it! This is my first time writing something of this nature, so I hope it's good!**

**WARNING: Contains boy on boy!**

I don't remember when it happened, or even why. He was a guy! It just wasn't right! I should have just listened to my parents and ignored the fact Alexander had left my sister at the altar, but no; I had to be stubborn. It could have at least happened with that Goth girl, Raven, but fate would not have it. I just had to fall in love with stupid Alexander Sterling.

He was beautiful, I'd give him that. His hair was silky and reminded me of a dark black night. His face was soft, unlike the angular juts of other boys. His eyes reminded me of melted chocolate. Still, none of that changed the fact he was a guy. Gosh! Why him? Even now he ignores me and thinks he's better! He treats me like I'm four: "No Jagger, don't touch that." "Be careful or you'll hurt yourself." I'm old enough to take care of myself, thank you very much!

I bet you're wondering how this happened, huh? Well, I'll tell you. As I stated earlier, I came to avenge my little sister after the jerk refused to wed her. I went after him, but was struck blind sighted by how much he had grown since then. He seemed older for some reason. Then I saw him with Raven and my heart gave a jealous twinge. I thought it was anger because I was in denial, however, as time soon showed, I had fallen in love with the idiot. So I gave up my fruitless attempt at avenging my sister and focused more on getting his attention away from that human girl Raven; after all, how much good would hurting him do if I loved him?

I started with sporadically visiting his home on Benson Hill when he was alone. He was apprehensive of me at first, but soon came to realize I meant no harm. We began to talk and hang out, of course when Raven wasn't there. Then I kicked it up a notch, starting with compliments hidden in comments. They were small things like "I bet Raven likes that color on you" or "What kind of cologne do you wear? It smells wonderful" and things of the sort. Soon he started to blush when I said these things, so I went ahead with full-blown compliments. He was beginning to fall for me and I knew it.

Then the jerk had the nerve to stand me up one night. He invited me over for dinner, and then told me to leave when Raven showed up out of no where. The insensitive jerk! Then he started ignoring me when I came over and eventually told me he couldn't do it anymore. Couldn't do what is what I wanted to know, but he kicked me out before I had the chance! That jerk!

I started to follow him and no, it wasn't stalking. Stalking is when the person doesn't know you're there, but I made sure he knew I was there. I would follow him with Raven to a restaurant and pretend it was by accident. Raven, the fool, always invited me to sit with them. The whole time I flirted with Alexander, but only he knew. Then, once things were through, he would drop Raven off and I would follow him home.

Well, tonight I'm tired of it all. I've accepted the fact that I love the idiot, so I'm going to say it to him. He's already left Raven at her home, so all I have to do is wait for him to get home. Then, then everything will be put into motion.

I hear the car as he pulls up the drive and my hair stands on end with anticipation. He seems to be walking slowly, like he's apprehensive. Perhaps he knows I'm there? He's close now: I can smell his cologne. After he shuts and locks the door, I creep up behind him and wrap my arms around his torso.

"Jagger!" He gasps is surprise. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Alexander?" I purr into his ear. I feel him begin to shiver in fear; or is it he's eager as to what I'm going to do? "You've been disregarding me for awhile now, and I want some attention." I drag his earlobe between my teeth and he leans into me with a strangled moan. "Don't try to deny it. I know you feel for me as I do for you." I begin to slide one of my hands down his body, but he grabs it before I can reach my destination.

"W-What do you want?" He is breathless, yet I haven't even begun.

"I already told you." I push him into the closest wall and press my lips to his. He pulls at my hair and shirt in an attempt to thwart me, but it's too late. I've tasted heaven and I've become greedy.

I press against him more firmly and he gasps at the pressure, providing me with the perfect opportunity to slip my tongue into his warm mouth. His struggles are lessening as he gives into the pleasure I'm providing, his hands gliding through my hair instead of pulling it. The hand grasping my shirt is pulling me closer instead of pushing me away. I'm glad at his reaction, letting a little groan escape my lips. The room becomes hotter with each passing second, my jeans feeling tighter and tighter. Eventually, I pull away.

"Wha-"

"Shh, shh." I whisper, my lips still close to his. "Do you like me?" He stares at me oddly. "Just answer. I need to know this."

"Yes." His warm breath washes over my face, tempting me to ravish him right then and there.

"I love you." I press my lips back onto his before he can respond, kissing him with all I am and more. He responds eagerly, clutching on to me as he hoists his leg on to my hip. He rubs his body against mine and I growl, biting his bottom lip. I can feel his heart beating wildly against his chest and his breathing is labored, so I pull away to allow him some time to compose himself. My kisses trail from his lips to his neck, where I bite and suck on the pale, sensitive skin. Soon angry red marks appear, ones that will turn to bruises by morning. Alexander seems to be enjoying himself as he rubs against me in a feverish manner. "Tell me what you want." I growl against his flesh.

"_Ahh…_ I want…" I bite into his flesh, breaking the skin as a small trickle of blood rolls down his neck. I lick it up hungrily and wait. "_Oh_…Jagger, I want you!" He moans loudly. I smirk against his neck as he allows me to remove his shirt. Continuing to abuse his neck, I twist and pull his pert nipples. His hands yank at the red tips of my white hair as he gasps. Moving down his chest, I take one of his sensitive nipples into my mouth. "Jagger!" He pants loudly, his knees giving way. I catch him and pull him up.

"Where's your room?" I ask him as I make my way up the stairs.

"I-It's up in the attic." I look down at him, my eyes burning with desire. His face is flushed and his fangs are poking over his lower lip, probably because he's aroused.

"Stop." I grind out between clenched teeth. He looks up at me innocently, his lips still kissing my neck as his hands trail over my chest. I drop him onto the unmade bed and straddle his hips. I pull off my shirt and he immediately splays his hands over the pale skin. He leans up and presses his lips to mine in a gentle kiss.

"Take me." He whispers in a shaky voice.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "Once I start I won't be able stop." I warn him. He nods and leans down, body pressed against the mattress. I growl predatorily, kissing my way over his chest. I flick my tongue inside of his belly button, listening to his mews of pleasure before finally unbuttoning his jeans. I pull them down over his hips and he kicks them off the rest of the way.

I lean up and admire my work. Alexander's whole body is flush with arousal, his neck and chest covered in love bites. His chest heaves up and down with each breath he takes. His face is the reddest of all, his eyes liquid chocolate as he looks at me with want. I look down to the straining erection in his black boxers, the tip threatening to poke out through the slit. I take his hands and place them on my chest, right where my heart is.

"Do you feel it?" He nods. "My heart is beating like this because of you." I trail his hands down my chest and place them on my own need. "Do you feel how hard I am?" He turns another shade of red as he nods. "You, and only you, can do this to me." I lean down to kiss his cheek and whisper into his ear. "I am yours and soon, you will be mine as well." He gasps in surprise as I grip him through his boxers. I pull the offending garment down and begin to stroke his hardness, swiping my thumb over the pre-come collecting on the tip. His back arches off the bed as he moans wantonly. I flick my tongue over the tip of his erection, tasting him. It's sour, yet it holds a certain taste that can only be Alexander.

"Please…" He presses his hips upward, begging. "Please…Jagger!" I engulf him in my mouth, taking him in slowly. This is my first time giving anyone head, so I don't try to take all of him in for fear of gagging. Instead, I settle for sucking and nibbling the tip before going down a little to drag my fangs along him. "I-I-" he gasps desperately. "I'm going to-" I redouble my effort, taking him in deeper than I thought I was possible of doing. He tries to half-heartedly push me away, but I firmly stay where I am. He gives a strangle moan, spilling his seed inside my mouth. "Sorry." He apologizes repeatedly.

"It's fine." I assure him. I place three fingers at his mouth. "Suck." He does as he's told, running his tongue over my fingers and sucking on them in a provocative manner. Whether it's intentionally or not, I do not know. When I deem them wet enough, I remove them from his mouth and place them at his entrance. "Ready?" I question. He braces himself before nodding and I slide one finger inside of him. "Relax or this will hurt more." I tell him as I begin to press a second one in, scissoring them.

"Okay." He agrees, tears threatening to spill over from his brown eyes.

"Shh, relax." I whisper, kissing his inner thigh. I feel him loosening around my fingers as he focuses on my lips rather than my fingers. I kiss up to his ever-hardening arousal, sucking softly on the skin. He begins to squirm, trying to get more. I push in a third finger while he's distracted and he barely notices. Searching, I finally find his prostate. He all but screams in pleasure, pushing down onto my fingers. I brush the bundle of nerves once more before removing my fingers. I place my painfully hard erection at his entrance, looking at him for permission. In his pleasure induced state, he smiles and nods. Quickly, I push into him. He tightens around me, his face contorting in pain as tears fall from his eyes.

"It hurts…" He whimpers, gripping my shoulders tightly.

"I'll make it better, just don't cry." I wipe away his tears as I push deeper into him at a slow place. I push forward, searching for his prostate again.

"Mm…" He cries, eyes widening in surprise. I smirk, pushing against the pleasurable nerves again. He squeaks and pushes back onto me. I roll us over so he is on top. He takes the cue and begins to move at his own leisurely pace. I grip the bed sheets tightly in my fists, squeezing my eyes shut. The pleasure is almost unbearable; the heat surrounding me is just too much. Again I switch our positions, roughly thrusting into him. "Ah!' He screams as I hit his prostate dead-on. I continue to do so, my climax coming quickly.

"I love you." I whisper into his ear over and over again. He unconsciously tightens around me and I moan, enjoying every moment.

"Jagger…" He mews. "I-I love you, too." He finally says, moaning loudly as he comes. His sticky, hot seed coats both of our stomachs and I give one last thrust before I join him in euphoria. I fill him with my own seed, collapsing on top of him in my weakened state. We're both panting noisily and I shakily roll off of him. Alexander snuggles next to me, draping his leg over my bony hip as he rests his head on my chest. I stroke his silky black hair until he falls asleep. Once he does so, I allow myself the same peace.

* * *

**Whoa! I did not know I was capable of such smut! Please review, my lovely viewers!**

**Yours truly,**

**fishycrackers A.K.A ilovegoldfishcrackers**


End file.
